


Thanksgiving Deals

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Community: femslash100, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Prompt Fill, Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione makes a deal with Ginny after Ginny complains about making the Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/gifts).



> written for the femslash100 drabbletag7 prompt: Harry Potter: Ginny/Hermione - spice

"Did you add the right amount of spices?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow as she eyed Ginny, the redhead who stood across from her with a slight blush. "The recipe calls for a certain amount of spices and you know my mom. If the right amount isn't there she'll complain."

"She'll complain and know you didn't make it," Ginny corrected as her blush grew and her skin color now almost matched her hair. "I don't know why you just didn't make it yourself," she sighed with a shake of her head. "I mean I swear I let you do this to me every Thanksgiving. I get stuck making the meal."

Now it was Hermione who blushed and as Ginny ranted, she moved behind her girlfriend and slipped an arm around her waist. "How about this?" she asked as she left a light kiss on Ginny's earlobe. "For Christmas I'll make all the food we take to your family's place even if I know how picky all your brothers can be."

Ginny seemed to pause as if she was thinking over Hermione's words. 

"We have a deal Miss.Granger," she finally spoke as she turned her head to peck Hermione's lips. "A deal we can seal later tonight after everyone is gone," she added on with a smirk before moving out of Hermione's embrace.

Hermione just laughed though deep down she was now anticipating tonight and wishing she could fast forward through all of today's events.


End file.
